Un Wisp solitario
by Crossing Worlds
Summary: Cada dia se puede observar a un pequeño Wisp viendo el atardecer en completa soledad, Tails desea ayudarlo. Este le dira si la soledad puede mejorar o empeorar su estado. Mención de Soledad y Depresión, algo serio.


**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Más alla de los juegos de Sonic, no he llegado a jugar muchos titulos de Sega. Aunque Sonic tiene muchas historias, personajes, niveles, canciones, bandas sonoras, etc. Muy increibles.**

 **Sonic formo gran parte de mi vida y aunque Sega a cometido errores de lo más estupidos. Aun apoyo esta franquicia.**

 **Ustedes diran cosas negativas pero es su opinión y aqui esta la mia.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 *** Contiene Spoilers de Sonic Colors.**

 *** Solo busco entretener a algunos fans, no gano nada al escribir, asi que ya saben.**

 *** Puede contener mucha seriedad**

 *** Sonic es propiedad de: Naoto Oshima, Yuji Naka, Hirokazu Yasuhara, SEGA, asi como programadores, escritores, etc.**

 **Aclarado y dicho esto...**

 **¡Qué comienze la historia!**

 **...**

Todo en Green Hill Zone estaba pacifíco, con pajaros volando, animales jugando, habitantes disfrutando de algun dia de campo.

Cerca de un acantilado se encontraba un Wisp. Esos seres de otro planeta que otorgan poderes a quien los lleve dentro de su cuerpo.

Recordemos que Sonic salvo Planet Wisp de Eggman hace meses, libres de ser encerrados en capsulas, experimentados, drenados de poder o esclavizados.

Luego de salvarle la vida a Sonic se fueron de vuelta a su planeta. O al menos se pensaba eso.

Viendo lo bello del planeta, los Wisp empezarón a venir seguido.

Una cosa era escuchar de Tails sobre los poderes, aspectos y actitudes de estos simpaticos amigos; que el poder verlos en persona.

En este dia no era la excepción ver alguno jugando en esta zona llena de flores, fauna y vida. Aunque...

...

Tails volaba en su Tornado, listo para ir a su casa. En los trayectos solia ver a todos divirtiendose; aunque hace un par de dias noto un Wisp que solo se quedaba viendo el cielo. Cada que veia pasar a otro de su especie se escondía, cada que veia a Tails se escondía nuevamente; pero al ver a Sonic.. se escondía no sin antes soltar demasiadas lagrímas.

Esperaba brindarle ayuda.

...

Escondidos de este, se hallaban Sonic y Tails. Harían algo para intentar animar a este amiguito. Cuando de la nada aparece Metal Sonic.

Este obviamente fue enviado para acabar con el erizo azul. Comienza la pelea y todos huyen del lugar.

...

De vuelta con este Wisp. Este se quedaba en soledad viendo el atardecer. Un impacto se oye a sus espaldas, se veia a Sonic, aquel que salvo a su especie de ese profesor loco, luchando contra un robot de color azul metálico. Todos, incluyendolo, corren para no ser atacados.

El robot se envuelve en un escudo raro y golpea a Sonic. Este se recupera y hace Spin Dash. Se golpean con el mismo ataque varias veces hasta que Sonic corre muy veloz en circulos.

Logra atraparlo en una especie de Tornado hecho por su velocidad. y cuando sale volando por el viento, Sonic salta y hace Homing Attack contra este, mandandole a volar muy lejos.

Es muy heroico y genial, Yacker tiene toda la razón.

...

Los 2 amigos chocan las manos de felicidad porque Metal Sonic no causo daños.

- _"Sonic, eres estupendo"_

 _-"No fue nada, lo bueno es que nadie salio herido"_

Ambos escucharon a alguien moverse y vierón a es Wisp saliendo del lugar Llorando.

- _"Sonic, hace dias que ese mismo Wisp evita a todos"_ le comenta Tails algo triste.

-" _Calma colega, seguiremos intentando"_

...

Se encontraba tirado sobre en par de hojas haciendo papel de una cama. Dentro de una cueva muy oscura y deprimente. Llorando todo lo que podía.

-" _73735";7h"_

-" _Asi que ese era el problema"_ dijo la voz del Zorro Amarillo.

El Wisp se asusto de tal aparición e intento esconderse, pero no habia donde.

-" _¿Sabes para que es este invento verdad?"_ le pregunto mostrando su maquína de traducción amarilla.

El otro asintio

- _"¿Porqué el estar solo me pone cada vez más triste?, es muy simple. Solo necesitas amigos."_ Tails repitio la pregunta que hizo el Wisp para si mismo hace un momento.

-" _#!*@09friends':{"_

-" _No todos en el mundo son buenos, muchos pueden abusar de tu confianza o pueden utilizarte para sus fines. Pero debes intentarlo. Puedes conocer a personas que te quieren, aprecien y te valoren por lo que eres. El estar solo puede ser bueno para algunos sin embargo; la soledad puede causarte un profundo sentimiento de trizteza"_

...

Tails no pudo evitar recordar su vida antes de conocer a su mejor amigo.

-" _Yo no fui respetado, muchos se burlaban de mi y estropeaban mis inventos. Decidi aislarme de la gente pero me puse peor. Era peor el estar solo. Algo desesperado intente hacer amigos, no sirvío. pero un dia vi a alguien corriendo muy rapido. Luego vi un avión que estaba genial y le hice unos ajustes, el dueño volvio y me descubrío. Pense que se enojaría pero penso que mi trabajo era genial. Me invito a vivir aventuras, me regalo su avión y me ofrecío su amistad"_

...

-" _En conclusión, la soledad no siempre es la solución. Debes intentar vivir y disfrutar junto a familia y amigos para sentirte feliz"_ concluyo el zorro sonriendole y abrazando a el Wisp quien lloraba pero aceptaba el abrazo.

Afuera de la cueva, Sonic estaba feliz al ver como se formaba una amistad.

...

 **Fue bonito para mi escribir esto.**

 **Espero y gozen de la vida junto a quienes aman y quieren. Y si no tienes a alguien, pues buscalo, puede que conozcas a alguien digno se ser tu amigo.**

 **Pronto sera navidad y escribire especiales de: Hunter X Hunter, Blue Exorcist, Hero Academia y Splatoon.**

 **Si les gusto la historia, les pido compartirla, darle favorito o seguirla.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
